


Big Hits & Little Lullabies

by megoettee



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megoettee/pseuds/megoettee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin and Ally have been together for years now. In the middle of their already chaotic lives, an unwanted surprise threatens to shatter the dreams they've worked so hard for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disney Movies & Ditched Endings

**Author's Note:**

> It truly bothers me how many "unplanned pregnancy" stories there are out there that don't correctly depict what it's like to be pregnant. This is my attempt to rectify that. Albeit in an incredibly small way.

Ally Dawson bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her smile as her boyfriend plopped down beside her on their couch. She watched him get comfortable before pointing the remote at the television and simultaneously throwing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“I thought we outgrew this kind of stuff?” she asked amusedly.  
“ _No one_ outgrows Disney,” he countered.

Austin Moon’s lips quirked into a sly smile as he turned his gaze on the petite girl at his side. He winked and pressed a kiss to her forehead as the iconic Disneyland castle appeared on screen, a long stretch of stars spanning over it in an arch.

The familiar music started playing through the speakers as a scene of a brightly lit forest appeared on screen.

“Beauty and the Beast!” Ally exclaimed.

Austin couldn’t help but chuckle at her obvious excitement. He’d known it was her favorite.

“ _I thought we outgrew this kind of stuff?_ ” he mocked.

Ally lightly punched his arm and glared up at him.

“Don’t be such a smartbutt…” she reprimanded before curling into his side.

Austin suppressed a grin as she returned her attention to the television, listening as the narrator began with the prologue.

He was thankful they'd both matured but Ally's innocence had always been endearing. Even more so now that they were trying to navigate the adult world. It helped to remind him that not everything has to be serious.

Austin smiled to himself and settled into the couch corner with Ally nestled at his side, a fleece blanket casually thrown over the lower half of her body.

They’d both needed the time off. Ally had been hitting the books hard this week, studying for her finals between recording sessions for her new album and lessons at the Music Factory, and Austin had been going almost nonstop with signings, conferences and scheduled performances. His "radio silence" hadn't lasted long once Jimmy recognized the money he was, in fact, losing by enforcing his decision to keep Austin from making music.

He and Ally had only barely made it into their twenties and were immediately swamped with responsibility and important decisions.

It had taken a while to convince her but they’d finally moved in together, making seeing each other much easier. Sure they’d had a few minor scuffles over little things but…all in all? He had to say it was the best decision of his life.

Leaning down to press a kiss to her hair, he smiled and drew her to him just a little more.

_Yeah. He could easily get used to this._

**—— 45 Minutes Later ——**

“Ally, I’m doing my damnedest to ignore it but…” Austin said, clenching his jaw. “…if you keep drawing those little circles on my thigh, you won’t be seeing the end of the movie.”

He slowly let out the breath he was holding as she stiffened slightly and her finger immediately stopped tracing the circular pattern. She lifted her wide eyed gaze to his and gave him a wry smile.

"Sorry," she said.

Ally drew her hand away from his thigh to rest on the hard surface of his stomach. She quietly returned her attention to the screen just as Belle descended the grand staircase to meet her Beast and the first notes of the titular song began to play.

Austin sighed in a self-deprecating manner, deciding that tightening the reins on his own self-control was better choice (long term) than upsetting the girl in his arms. So, he settled to watch, smiling as Ally hummed along with the first two verses of the song before looking up at him once more.

She was about to say something but had been arrested by the look in his eyes as he met her gaze, immediately forgetting everything.

It had been the cheesiest moment when their lips met but neither had been able to stop themselves.

Austin shifted to lift her into his lap, his hands gripping her hips and anchoring her to the spot. Her hands now rested on his chest, fingers splayed over the warm expanse of his skin, allowing her the leverage she needed to straddle him and take their interlude a step further.

Her hands slid upwards, over the taut musculature of his chest and the sleek length of his neck to finally frame his face and pull him deeper into the kiss. Ally smiled against his lips as she felt his hands slip up her sides. He had a way of turning her insides into molten chaos. His fingers leaving trails of smoldering fire in their wake. She whimpered as those same fingers barely brushed the curve of her breasts, covered by the thin fabric of her bra.

She pulled back from the kiss, their lips hovering mere centimeters from each other as they fought to gain breath.

"The movie..." Ally whispered raggedly.

Austin grunted and slipped his arms under her, ignoring the squeak of surprise as he lifted her and began walking.

"I can show you _exactly_ how it ends in the bedroom..."


	2. Chapter 2

**—— Three Weeks Later ——**

She stared at the pink stick on the counter, willing herself to breathe.

The tears had long ago dried though the tracks they'd made down her cheeks were still visible. Her eyes were still red and swollen and her throat felt like it was on fire.

It was her third test. She knew what it would show. It would be the same as the other two.

She was _pregnant_.

The timer on her phone dinged and, sure enough, a bright pink plus sign glowed almost mockingly.

Despite already knowing her fate, Ally felt the cold fear claim her once more. A vise about her lungs, she felt herself slam back against the bathroom wall and slide to the floor in a fit of choked sobs. She drew her knees up to her chest and, in them, buried her face until she couldn't make herself any smaller.

Hours seemed to pass by before she had calmed herself long enough to step back and take stock of her situation.

Austin would be furious. After all, she'd been the one to assure him she was on the pill. That she hadn't missed a day yet.

And she still hadn't.

Ally wiped at her eyes and stood, glancing at the packet left on the counter. Not a single pill missing. She'd been so careful.

In the next moment, she'd folded the tests back up into their wrappers and curled a paper towel around them. She then dropped them into the trash can, deciding it prudent to do away with the actual boxes more thoroughly. It wouldn't do her any good for Austin to find out before she was ready to tell him.

Ally then cleaned her face of the smeared makeup and squared her shoulders, giving herself a quick once-over to ensure everything was in order.

_Help. I need my best friend right now._

She sent the text to Trish and moved to the kitchen, deciding she might be able to soften the news by appealing to Austin's stomach. The pop star had gone through her cookbook and marked the recipes that were his favorite. As she pulled the aged binder out, there was a knock at the door.

Ally's attention instantly jerked to the sound, her eyes wide with confusion. She glanced back at her phone and confirmed Trish had never responded. The latino girl never reacted that quickly to anything.

The knock sounded again and she placed the book down on the counter, moving towards the front door.

"Who is it?"  
"It's me! Austin. I forgot my key again."

_Austin_.

Oh god. She thought she would have more time.

Ally felt her heartbeat rise steadily as she stared at the door. Her body rendered motionless by the shock. She didn’t want to let him in.

But she knew she had to.

“Ally?” Austin called from the other side. “Are you there?”

She blinked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I just had to…umm…clean myself up a bit.”

She swallowed against the rising fear and moved to unlock the door, allowing Austin to slip through. He swept past, dumping his things unceremoniously onto the couch, as Ally closed the door again.

“Ally, we’ve been over this. You don’t have to loo—” he trailed off, turning to finally face her. “What happened? Are you okay?”

She leaned against the door, her hands behind her back, staring blankly into the room. Clearly there would be no trying to hide it from him.

Austin immediately moved towards her, concern knitting his brow in fine lines. Ally shook her head and pushed past him, forcing down the bubbling pain in her throat and the pinpricks behind her eyes.

“Ally, if it’s something I’ve done, I swear I didn’t mean to…”

She didn’t bother setting him straight. He’d know soon enough that it was her fault. That _she_ was the one to blame this time.

He quickly shrugged his jacket off and followed her into the kitchen. Austin watched as she pulled ingredients from various places, piling them on the counter. He recognized the recipe she’d seemingly intended to make. It was his favorite.

“Ally, please…” he said, reaching for her.

Austin knew it was serious when he heard the quick intake of breath as she stiffened at his touch. The muscles in her arms felt like steel beneath his fingers, cold and unforgiving.

“Ally, what’s wrong? Why won’t you talk to me? Is it because of what I said last night? I promi—“  
“I’m pregnant,” she said.

She hadn’t meant for it to come out so fast. Hadn’t meant for him to find out this way. She had wanted time to plan what to say. How to drop him into it easier. How to apologize for what she’d done.

“What?”

The voice behind her was incredulous. Confused. It wasn’t what he had been expecting.

His hands slid from their grip on her arms, the loss of warmth hitting Ally like a tidal wave. She bit her lip, fruitlessly fighting the tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. A long moment passed as she gripped the edge of the counter, replaying his voice in her head.

“Ally.”

Her name no longer held any sound of love or devotion. It didn’t send shivers down her spine nor her heart fluttering. It sounded hollow. Urgent. Disappointed.

She turned to face him.

“I’m _pregnant_ ,” she said.

Austin just stared. He stepped back and shook his head. She could read the anger, confusion and sadness that fought for dominance in his expression. She caught the bobbing of his throat as he swallowed and continued to step back. Away from her.

He’d made it to the doorway of the kitchen, still looking at her in disbelief. Still shaking his head.

“You…” he whispered.

Before Ally knew what had happened, Austin disappeared.

The sound of the front door opening and closing shattered the rest of her resolve and the girl crumpled to the floor, sobbing as everything came down around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter drafted but am still making minor changes before posting. Let me know what you think in the comments and I'll try to get it up as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, sorry about the time length between the last chapter and this one. 
> 
> I was editing my Timeless fanfic and realized I only ever posted two chapters and I remembered writing about five or six. 
> 
> There's no guarantees I'll continue this once I've posted what I had already written but who knows? Maybe the muse will strike and inspiration will come. 
> 
> Also...? I'm not doing a whole lot of editing this work (despite the almost complete overhaul it needs). It's a few years old so...bear with me?

Trish came to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen after letting herself into the apartment. She’d known Ally was here when she heard the muffled sobs and ran to find her friend.

“Ally,” she whispered quietly, moving to sit down on the floor beside her. 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she said, pulling her best friend into her arms as she cried. 

It took a while before Ally calmed down enough to register what was happening. Silent tears streaked down her face as she began to gulp at the air, her lungs desperate from the endless crying. 

“Deep breaths, Ally. You’re fine. Everything is going to be okay,” Trish told her. 

Ally shook her head and pulled away from her friend. She stared at Trish for a moment before closing her eyes and dragging in a shaky breath. 

“How can you say that?” she whispered, opening her eyes. “You don’t even know what’s wrong. How can you say that everything will be alright?”

Trish considered her friend for a moment before speaking.

“Because. I’m your best friend, Ally. I know you. Whatever this is…? It’s just temporary,” she said. “Life isn’t a straight line. But for every dip, there’s a rise. You’ll come out of this. You always do. And you're much better at it than any of the rest of us.”

Ally stared at Trish, her friend’s words running on replay through her mind. 

“He left me,” she told her. “He just… _walked out_.” 

It was silent for another moment. Ally was angry at herself for being this emotional. She’d always prided herself on her independent nature. She’d never needed validation. Especially not in the form of a man. 

So, why did she feel like Austin had ripped something out of her as he’d walked out the door? Why did she feel this hopeless? Like nothing was going to be okay without him?

“Was there a reason he walked out?” Trish asked quietly.

Ally sucked in a breath and nodded. 

“I’m pregnant.”

She didn’t miss the rush of air leaving her friend’s lips. Ally waited, certain she knew what was to come but…Trish surprised her. 

“Okay,” she said as if in the process of thinking. “Alright. Well, uhh…first things first.”

Trish then moved to stand up, brushing off the palms of her hands on her thighs. She then turned to look down at Ally and smiled brightly.

“We need to get you cleaned up. Go on and take a shower. Have you had dinner yet?”

Ally frowned at her friend. This wasn’t how she had planned it going in her mind. Trish was supposed to be even more furious than Austin. She was supposed to yell at her for being stupid and for acting on impulse and not using fifteen different forms of protection. She was supposed to lecture her on how hard this was going to be and how she really hoped Ally was ready for this and…

“Ally?” Trish questioned.

Ally moved to stand up and brush herself off before looking again at her longtime friend. 

“You’re not mad at me?”

Trish paused and looked away from Ally for a moment. When she looked back, there was a spark of determination in her eyes. 

“I’m _upset_ , yes. You have your whole life ahead of you. _But_ …” she added. “There’s nothing I can say right now that you don’t already know. You can't go back and fix it or pretend like it never happened. So, I figure the best thing for me is to be your friend. I’m here. Whatever kind of support you need, I’ll be it.”

The two friends stood in the kitchen for a short moment before Ally launched herself at Trish. She wrapped her arms around the latino girl and shed only a few more tears. 

When she pulled back, she smiled and quietly followed orders to get her “grubby, emotional self clean” while Trish ordered dinner. 

“Pizza okay?” she asked through the bathroom door. “Actually, nevermind. Thinking about it, we probably shouldn’t do that.”

She heard Ally laugh and smiled to herself. 

“When is this animosity between you and Mr. Garabaldi going to end?” Ally called. 

“Whenever he decides to stop being an ass about it. It’s mostly on his end anyways. _He’s_ the one that chose to fire me."  
"And you're the one who chose bake shapes out of the dough instead of make pizzas..." Ally retorted on a laugh.   
"That is neither here nor there. But it’s whatever. I’ll just order Chinese.”  

Sucking in a breath, Trish waited until the door clicked shut and she could hear the shower running. 

Biting her lip, she tossed her phone up and down in her hand before making a call she thought was much more important. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post two chapters tonight and see what happens. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnndddd...the Moon perspective. 
> 
> (Keep in mind, I wrote this like two or three years ago. So, a lot has happened in the series that...isn't in this story.)

Dez sidled up to the glass paned doors of the A&A Music Factory that separated the store from the outside world. He leaned in closer and smiled to himself. 

“Bingo,” he said quietly, slipping his copy of the key into the lock. 

He pulled the door open and ushered his companion in. When there was no movement, Dez’s lips thinned and his hands went to his hips. 

“Porkers, you can’t stay out here. You’re a goat. Someone might steal you,” he said sternly. 

The goat just stared at him before bobbing its head up and down. 

“Fine. Have it your way. But when you get abducted and held for ransom, don’t come running to me,” Dez said, latching the leash onto the door knob. 

He made his way inside the factory and up the staircase, pausing in the doorway to the refurbished practice room to watch Austin bang away at the drum set. This was obviously his friend’s outlet and Dez knew the peril he faced if he interrupted. 

The redhead winced as one of the drum sticks cracked and went flying through the air. Austin threw what was left of both sticks across the room as he let out a strangled and almost agonized scream, folding in half as his hands went to cover his face.

Moments flew by. Moments of pure silence.

Dez started to move and try to comfort his friend but Austin lifted his head and met his gaze before he’d even taken one step. 

“She’s pregnant,” he said simply. 

Dez watched Austin for a moment before nodding. 

“I know,” he replied. 

Austin frowned for a second before staring blankly at the rest of the room. He didn’t know why he’d come here. Had only known that this was where his instincts had led him. 

They had spent so much time in here. 

He dragged in a breath and let his head drop back down, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes to try and stem his emotions. A moment later, he exhaled and ran his fingers over his face and back through his already tousled hair. Austin stood suddenly and crossed the room to the piano. 

He plucked at the individual keys despondently, licking his lips in thought before looking up. 

“Remember when we decided to decorate this place? Right after we met them?” 

Dez nodded. 

“Yeah. You almost didn’t do it,” he said. 

“I was afraid she’d hate me even more than she already did,” Austin replied with a small smile.  

“Well, I mean, you did embarrass her in front of pretty much the whole nation. Quite possibly even the—right. Stop talking. Got it.”

Austin rolled his eyes and soon went back to poking at the keys. He sank down to the piano bench and sighed, whirling around in place to look at his friend. Dez had plopped himself into one of the chairs, his right ankle resting on his left knee, one hand at his chin as he watched Austin. 

Memories came flooding back. 

“This was where I first realized I liked her, too,” Austin noted, sitting up a little straighter. "And that maybe she liked me."

Frowning, he narrowed an eye on Dez. 

“Why are all these moments with _you_?”

Dez didn’t miss a beat. 

“I’m your spirit animal. Duh. I’m here to guide you through life,” he said. 

Austin wasn’t sure of the appropriate response to such a statement so he nodded but said nothing and turned back to face the piano. 

“I screwed everything up, Dez.”

“Yeah. You did. Starting with walking out of your apartment a few hours ago.”

Austin shook his head vehemently and stood up, pacing away from his seat. 

“No. Starting with not being more careful. Taking things for granted. Not controlling myself. I got her _pregnant_ , Dez,” he said. “It’s all my fault.”

His last statement was made at barely even a whisper but Dez heard it. The ginger shook his head slowly, steepling his fingers against his lips. 

“Things might have changed since our days in Sex Ed but I'm pretty sure it still takes two to make a baby," Dez said, unusually somber. "Each of you think the fault is yours and yours alone to bear but…it’s not. Whether you like it or not, you and Ally are in this together. You don't get to claim all the parentage. And you can’t take back what you did. The only thing you’re going to be able to change is how you deal with it.”

Austin sighed and licked his lips in thought, his gaze traveling the inside of the room, pausing only as the realization hit him. He whipped back around to question his friend. 

“Wait. Ally thinks this is her fault?”

“According to Trish. She’s with her now.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m assuming because Ally called her over.” 

“No. Why does—Dez. There’s a goat in the doorway.”

Dez frowned and turned around to face their visitor. Recognition lit up his face and he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. 

“Oh _now_ you decide to come in? Porkers, you can’t be this indecisive wi—“

The goat bleated and Dez sighed, turning to face Austin. 

“He’s right you know. It's pretty clear what you have to do. So…go do it,” Dez said, grabbing for the goat’s leash and heading down the stairs. “If you need me, call me! But not after 8!”

Austin glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 8:15. He smiled and rolled his eyes. Austin grabbed his jacket and, as he moved to turn off the lights, he glanced around the room one last time, relishing the memories.


	5. Chapter 5

She’d been asleep on the couch when he walked through the door.

Trish had torn her gaze from the television and had given him an assessing look. A moment passed in silence before she nodded and stood up, draping the blanket over the back of the armchair.

It took her only a few steps to reach him. When she did, she looked up and slowly shook her head, turning her gaze to her sleeping friend.

“ _Fix it_ ,” she urged, scowling back at him. “You’re the only one who can.”

Without another word, she let herself out of the apartment. Leaving him to start picking up the pieces of the relationship he’d worked so hard for.

It was now five hours later and Austin was still seated in front of the couch, leaning against the arm, as he waited for her to wake up.

While he waited, his fingers played with the ends of her hair. The silky tendrils soothed something in him. Something primitive and possessive.

It was his duty to take care of her and protect her. To protect the innocence she embodied. She’d chosen _him_ to make her happy and to love her at all costs.

And he’d already made a mess of it all.

She shifted and his fingers paused, trapped in the loops of her hair. Her hand brushed the exposed skin of his inner wrist and he sucked in a breath, watching the frown lines form on her face as her eyelids fluttered open.

She stared sleepily at him for some time. Austin could see the haze of confusion as he pulled his hand back and reached out to caress the skin of her cheek.

“You came back,” she whispered, a faint smile on her lips.

Austin scooted around to face her, his hands now cupping her own.

“I’ll always come back to you, Ally. You _have_ to know that,” he urged her to understand. “I’ll never leave you.”

A tense silence followed his words as she frowned, comprehension slowly dawning. Her drowsy contentment faded as she recalled the last few hours. She pulled her hands from his grasp and moved to sit up.

“But you did. And you never said anything,” she whispered, picking at the edge of her blanket. “You just… _left_.”

Austin swallowed and nodded his head, dropping his gaze in humiliation.

“ _I know_.”

His voice sounded raspy even to his own ears.

Austin replayed the scene over and over in his head. Only, this time, he remembered _her_. Just her. And it broke his heart each and every time he walked away.

He looked back up at her from his place on the floor and licked his lips as he tried to find the words to say.

“I don’t have an explanation for what I did. I was shocked. Scared. It was a moment of weakness. I don’t--I can’t…”

He sucked in his lips and looked to one side, gathering himself, before returning his attention to her.

“You are my _world_ , Ally Dawson,” he said, his attention directed on her. “Everything revolves around you. Austin Moon— _the person I am today_ —couldn’t exist without you.”

When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. He could see them glistening in the soft glow from the television. However, despite the recognizable emotion, she remained quiet. Watching him. Waiting.

He sucked in a breath. She _had_ to understand. He _needed_ her to understand.

"I've tried," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I've tried to be that guy. The guy every girl swoons over in the movies. The one that protects but also gives her space. The one that's there through everything. Good or bad. The one who doesn't flip out over the smallest things. But..."

Austin bit his bottom lip and shook his head, chuckling derisively.

"When you told me—when you said you were _pregnant_ …? I couldn't do it. I couldn't stomach the fact that, despite weathering the media shit storm when we first got together—despite helping you pave your way to your dreams with golden fucking bricks— ** _I_**  was the one that broke you.  ** _I_**  was the one that threw everything to shit. **_I_** ruined it all."

He stood there for a long moment, breathing heavily. The anger was once again building inside of him, gnawing at his core. The same fear bubbled in his stomach and burned at the back of his throat.

He held himself still, staring at the wall as he attempted to force his emotions in check.

That is…until he felt her small arms slide around his torso, pressing the side of her face against his chest. His muscles instinctively locked and Austin looked down in surprise.

It only took him a moment before his own arms wrapped around her small frame and his cheek rested atop her head, the smell of her strawberry shampoo soothing his more primitive instincts.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Ally broke the silence.

“As long as you’re here…?” she said, looking up at him. “ _Nothing_ is ruined.”


	6. Chapter 6

**——Two Weeks Later——**

Ally smiled weakly as Austin set a warm mug of apple cider in front of her. She thanked him and began to move the cinnamon stick around with her finger, watching the froth form in it’s wake.

“You have to get something in your stomach, Als,” he said.

She lifted her tired gaze to meet his and bit back the retort that there was already something there. It was just a little teeny, tiny blob but she could assure him it was there.

“I _can’t_ …” she whispered in teary frustration.

She pushed the mug away from her and looked up at him in defeat.

“Everything I eat or drink comes out almost immediately one way or the other. And if it doesn’t…? The nausea just about kills me. How am I supposed to be eating for two when it’s hard to even swallow water?”

Ally whimpered and put her head in her hands. Her boyfriend sighed and moved to kneel beside her, his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles.

“I’m exhausted all the time. I feel like my bladder has shrunk to the size of a grape. I’m nauseous. My chest hurts. I can’t get rid of these headaches to save my life. And your parents hating me is only one of the many causes.”

Austin sucked in his lips, the action forcing him to keep his opinion to himself. He knew what his parents thought didn’t matter. But to Ally…? Their support meant a lot.

“They’ll come around,” he half heartedly assured.   
“Austin,” she said quietly, looking up at him.

His hand slowed to a stop on her back as he waited for her to speak.

“What if we _can’t_ do this? What if…what if they’re right?”

His hand dropped to rest on the chair as he took in her words. He felt something akin to indignation bubble up and he had to fight to keep it from spilling over.

“They’re wrong. We **can** do this. And we will,” he said. “We’ll prove it to them.”

He placed a finger beneath her chin and gently turned her gaze back to him. Austin framed her face in his hands and smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss before pulling back.

“Don’t you dare even think for a moment that they’re right,” he said. “You are the bravest, most caring and remarkable woman I’ve ever known. You can do this. And I’ll be right beside you the entire time.”

Ally was silent for a moment, watching Austin closely. Debating.

“They wanted to pay me to get an abortion,” she whispered.

She could recognize the moment he heard her. He went stiff as a board and his eyes dimmed as he frowned and stood back from her.

“ _What?_ ” he asked incredulously.

He shook his head and the wrinkles on his forehead creased even more. He was staring at her without really seeing. The battle for comprehension was evident in his expression as he continued to make small angry sounds and run his hands through his hair.

“They…they actually asked you to do that?”

She swallowed and nodded, looking to her lap where were hands lay neatly clasped together.

“I said no but…”

She looked back up to meet his gaze.

“They have a point, Austin. This will already be a massive commitment for _me_. It's going to put huge chink in my career as a singer. I've accepted that. But I can't ask you to give it up again. Not after you already...I can’t…I can’t do that to—“

“Allyson Dawson.”

She straightened at his tone. He’d used her full name. And he’d said it like her mother used to when she’d done something bad.

Warily, she acknowledged it and waited for him to speak.

“We _will_ make it work. Okay? Point blank. No arguments. If I have to cut back or quit completely…? I really don’t care. I’d rather sing to the shampoo bottles in the shower than forfeit this life…this _connection_ …with you. I've already proven my stance on that.”

He easily closed the distance between them and knelt down before her once more.

“Don’t let them get to you. I won’t have it,” he said. “They can go to hell for all I care. I want this with you. I want to be happy. We deserve to be happy. If that means not having their support…? Then, so be it.”

Ally stared for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay," she said.

She smiled softly at him and leaned forward to meet him in a sweet kiss. When they pulled back, Austin grinned and reached up to cradle her cheek in his hand.

"No more of this self-doubting nonsense, okay? We were supposed to have gotten past that a long time ago," Austin said.

Ally nodded again and gave out a small bark of laughter as he grinned cheekily.

Austin stood from his place beside her, reaching for the mug once more and moving it in front of her again.

"Try it. Please?" he asked. "I promise I won't say anything if---"

A knock sounded on their door and they both frowned and looked at the other.

"Were you expecting company?" Austin asked.

Ally shook her head and answered with a soft "no" as her gaze shifted to the door in a frown. Austin pursed his lips and started across the apartment.

"Yeah. Me neither," he said as he pulled the door open. "M-Ms. Dawson?"

The older woman all but ignored Austin as she rushed in, a whirlwind of activity, heading straight for her daughter. Ally stood in confusion as her mother approached.

"Mom?" she asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Brazil?"

She frowned as she was brought into a gigantic hug, her gaze lifting to meet Austin's across the room, as she returned her mother's odd greeting. Penny Dawson pulled back from her daughter and held her at arm's length, looking her over with sad eyes.

"Your father contacted me about a week ago and told me about your... _situation_ ," she said, turning to half glare at the blonde still standing at the open door.

Austin straightened and frowned but said nothing, knowing it was a volatile time for Ally. He sighed and moved to shut the door, seeing the woman's small luggage bag still waiting outside. Austin pleaded to every god he could think of that she wasn't planning on staying very long as he shuffled the ratty bag inside before closing the door.

He pursed his lips in thought and glanced towards the two women. His inner debate was instantly put to rest as Ms. Dawson drew Ally towards the couch, sitting her down on it and facing her daughter.

"Ally, darling," she started.

This couldn't be good. Nothing good ever came from a setup like that.

"I want you to come back with me to Brazil..."

_What?!_


End file.
